Optoelectronic devices such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are now widely used in optical display devices, traffic lights, data storage devices, communication devices, lighting devices, and medical devices.
Besides, the light-emitting diode as mentioned above is able to be combined with other structures to form a light-emitting device. FIG. 13 schematically shows a conventional light-emitting device. As shown in FIG. 13, a conventional light-emitting device 6 comprises a submount 62 comprising an electrical circuit 64; a solder 66 on the submount 62, wherein the solder 66 is used for stabilizing an LED 61 on the submount 62 and thus renders the LED 61 electrically connected to the electrical circuit 64 of the submount 62, wherein the LED 61 comprises a substrate 63; and an electrical connecting structure 68 used for electrically connecting an electrode 65 of the LED 61 to the electrical circuit 64 of the submount 62; wherein the submount 62 is a lead frame or a large-scale mounting substrate.